U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,259 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A flat display for a mobile radio telephone or another autonomous electrical device, with a display surface on which information can be displayed. The display can be electrically controlled to make the entire display surface, or only a portion thereof, reflecting. Alphanumerical and/or advertising information can be displayed on the remaining, non-reflecting portion of the display surface. The mobile radio telephone can also be used as a practical pocket mirror. Advertisements and important information, for example service provider identifications, can be displayed particularly effectively on a reflecting background”. However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communication implementer, a digital mirror implementer, a non-digital mirror implementer, a remote controlling implementer, and an audiovisual communication implementer.